Friday and Sunday
by randomalteserz4
Summary: I really liked Friday and Sundays personality's in the movie. All the characters are mentioned but it is mainly about those two.


**A/N: This is just a one shot about Friday and Sunday, I really liked these two characters personalities'. I don't own What happened to Monday.**

Friday and Sunday

Friday always felt different to her other siblings, though she knew she was loved and appreciated, she just didn't feel like she fitted in.

It was a Monday evening when Friday sat at the table alongside her sisters eating dinner. Saturday had just said something that had made everyone laugh apart from Friday. Feeling eyes on her, quickly Friday smiled at Saturdays words, not daring to look up from her plate at the table. She knew who had been staring at her, Sunday. Even though Sunday was the youngest she was the one who always worried about the others and new when they weren't feeling right. Every sibling cared about the other, but Sunday was the most likely one to be there if anyone was sick or not feeling to great, unless it was her day to go out of course.

After dinner was over we watched Mondays footage from the day and listened to her account of what happened. When she was done, Thursday made her usual complaint of being Karen and how she was tired of putting on a mask. Even though she always complained everyone knew she wouldn't give up her life and her sisters for anything. After Thursdays comment Monday started fighting with Thursday telling her to stop complaining all the time. Friday rolled her eyes and made her way to the room which she shared with Sunday. The pairings of the rooms had worked out so that the least likely people to argue were together. Monday shared one of the top rooms with Wednesday. Saturday and Tuesday were together in the main room of the apartment. Thursday who had the worst temper had the other top room to herself and Friday and Sunday shared the small room attached to the side which contained a double bed that they both shared.

Sunday saw Friday walk out of the room she felt a bit worried for Friday. She tended to keep all her emotions inside of her until she exploded and has some sort of emotional breakdown. That had been known to happen a few times in the past. Knowing that the argument would eventually stop by itself Sunday decided to follow Friday into their bedroom to see if everything was alright.

Sunday walked into her bedroom to see Friday perched on the end of their bed. "Hey, is everything alright?" Sunday asked. Friday lifted her head to meet Sunday's eyes,

"Yes," Friday almost whispered. Sunday gave her a look that said I know you are lying. Friday sighed. "I guess the arguing just got to me you know." Friday said in hopes of supplying a better answer for her sister. Sunday gave a nod of understanding and sat down next to her sister placing her arm around her shoulders. Friday leaned into Sunday's shoulder and sighed, "Do you think we will ever make it through a day without Monday, Thursday and Saturday arguing?" Friday asked, Sunday gave a small laugh, "I doubt it."

Later that night Friday made her way back into her and Sunday's room. She wasn't feeling quite right, she just presumed she was coming down with a cold or something of that sort. Friday hated being sick because if she was the one who spread the sickness to all her sisters she always felt guilty. Friday then proceed to climb into bed next to Sunday who was already sitting up in the bed. Even though it would still quite early and it was being her day to go out tomorrow, Friday decided to go to try to go to sleep early to fight of whatever she was coming down with. "Night," Friday said as she lay down in the bed.

"Night," Sunday replied with a noticeable underlying tone of worry heard in her voice. Friday decided to ignore it and turned to lie on her side. A couple of hours later Sunday turned off the lights and then lied down. Friday though had tried to fall asleep a couple of hours ago, was still awake feeling dreadful.

The alarm went off too early for Friday, it felt like she had only just fallen asleep, groaning Friday buried her face into her pillow. She heard Sunday get out of bed and changing. Once she was done Sunday turned around and was surprised to see that Friday hadn't moved. Normally Friday was quite good at getting up. Making her way around to Fridays side of the bed, Sunday gave Friday a little shake, "come on it's time to get up," Sunday said shaking Friday a little harder. Groaning Friday sat up when a sudden wave of nausea came over her, quickly standing up and just dodging Sunday she ran into the bathroom, luckily no one was in there, she then proceeded to drop to her knees in front of the toilet before violently throwing up. Friday could hear several pairs of feet running up to her. Friday felt someone sit down next to her rubbing her back as she continued to vomit. When there was finally a break in her throwing up, Friday looked up to see who was in the bathroom with her, it was Monday, Wednesday and Sunday was the one sitting behind her. Even though the three were looking at Friday with looks of worry and sympathy on their faces, all Friday could see was anger in their faces. The over whelming guilt hit her and tears filled her eyes. Before she could start apologising she had started to throw up again.

When Friday was finally done for the second time, she turned around and started apologising rapidly in hopes that they would not be to angry. Sunday gave Monday and Wednesday a look and they both left the bathroom to go and eat breakfast and to see if Tuesday was ready to go outside. Once they are both gone Sunday turned to look back at Friday. "Your burning up," Sunday said as she placed her hand against Fridays forehead, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Friday said again with clear desperation to be forgiven in her voice. "Hey, it's alright," Sunday said to calm Friday down. Friday pushed herself up against the bathroom wall and curled up into a ball, tears streaming down her face. "Friday, you need to calm yourself down sweetie," Sunday said, "take some deep breaths for me okay." Sunday heard Friday taking some deep breaths to calm herself down. Sunday made her way over to where Friday was sitting and took her into her arms. "I'm sorry," Friday said again,

"It's alright," Sunday replied, "No one's angry with you, okay?" Friday nodded slowly in Sunday's arms, "okay."

After 5 minutes of sitting on the bathroom floor together Sunday heard the front door shut indicating that Tuesday had left for work. "Come on let's get to back into bed," Sunday said in hopes of moving Friday to a place more comfortable place than the bathroom floor. Friday gave a little nod. Sunday then proceeded to stand up and helped Friday up, letting her lean on her as they made their way to their room. As they made their way there Friday felt her other sisters looking at her in worry, Friday kept her eyes firmly on the ground embarrassment taking over her body. When Sunday got her into bed she wrapped her up in blankets. Saturday brought her a bucket and a glass of water. Friday gave Saturday a small smile of appreciation. After Saturday had left Sunday went around and crouched down so she was level with Friday, "try to get some sleep," she said. After Friday had nodded in acknowledgment of Sunday's words, Sunday turned and made her way out of their room.

Sunday quietly shut the door of the small room before making her way over the table where her sisters had left her some breakfast. The first person who came up to her was Wednesday, "how is she?" She asked. Her other sisters turned to listen to the conversation that was happing, "she's alright, she's trying to sleep now," Sunday said between mouthfuls.

"What happened in the bathroom," Monday asked. Thursday turned and looked at Monday in confusion. "She was crying and wouldn't stop apologising," Monday replied to her questioning look. "I don't know," Sunday said thinking hard, "but you know Friday, she stresses about everything, she probably thought we were angry with her for getting sick."

"Poor Friday," Saturday said, as the others nodded in agreement.

A couple of hours later, Thursday was up in her room, Wednesday was working out, Monday was in her room with Saturday talking and Sunday was watching the television when Friday staggered out of the room. Sunday immediately got up to help her and Wednesday went over to help to. Both helped to lower Friday down onto the couch. "Thanks," Friday croaked.

"Can I get you something to eat or drink?" Wednesday asked,

"A water would be nice," Friday said. Wednesday quickly went to get her one. Friday received it with a grateful smile. "How are you feeling?" Sunday asked sitting down next to her,

"Better thanks," Wednesday replied, "sorry about earlier."

"It's okay," Sunday replied. Friday turned and curled up into Sunday's side trying to get warmth from her. Sunday reached around her and grabbed the blanket hung over the edge of the couch, she pulled it over Friday. "Thanks," Friday whispered as she leant into Sunday more. Sunday responded by putting he arm around Friday.

Tuesday returned home later that day to find the two in the same position." Hey," Sunday said as she turned to look at Tuesday, "How was your day?"

"It was okay, not much happened," Tuesday replied. Friday turned her head to look at Tuesday and gave her a small smile, "And how are you doing Friday?" Tuesday asked,

"Better thanks," Friday replied. Tuesday then left to take of the makeup and the wig. Monday was coming down the stairs to start dinner for it was her turn to cook.

At dinner Friday sat picking at her food. She knew she had to eat something so she forced herself to eat a few mouthfuls of the food. She looked up to see Thursday, who sat across from her, smiling at her, smiling back Friday forced herself to finish the food as she knew she should be grateful for the food. Once they are all finished Sunday went around collecting all the plates. Picking up Fridays she gave her a squeeze on her shoulder and whispered well done in her ear. She knew how heard it was to eat food when you're sick so Friday eating it all as pretty impressive.

After they had watched the footage and listened to the account of Tuesdays day, Friday went to take a shower and get ready for an early night. When Friday had finished changing in her room after her shower, she started to leave, "where are you going?" Sunday asked, Friday turned to look to look at her in surprise, "I'm going to sleep on the couch of course, so you chance of not getting sick are greater." Suddenly it all clicked in Sunday's mind.

"That's why you were apologising in the bathroom earlier you were worried we were going to be angry at you if you got us all sick," Friday gave a little nod to Sunday's words. "We just want you to be okay if we get sick it's not the end of the world," Sunday said, "and I won't hear of you sleeping on the couch, come to bed." Friday gave a small smile and made her way into the bed. Sunday climbed in next to her and turned off the light. "Come on let's get some sleep you will feel better in the morning," Sunday whispered in the dark. "Okay," Friday said, "goodnight and thank you for today,"

"Anytime Friday, goodnight," and with that they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
